


Enough Broken Pieces Make A Picture

by Mishiees



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun fighting?, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, These boys fight instead of talk, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: A job had gone wrong. It was neither of their faults but frustrating none the less, and without the ability to communicate the choking darkness and feelings that ate them both up inside it was bound to happen, this fight had been brewing for a week, it just needed a trigger. ~Normal MORMOR shenanigans occurring again.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Enough Broken Pieces Make A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy, Mercy Me. 
> 
> This was so flipping hot to re-read! 
> 
> I remember writing this years ago. It has to be the hottest and best thing I've ever written. Ah, the boys use to be my OTP <3

James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran were not men known for their ability to deal with their tempers well. Their hot emotions spilled out of them in the most crushing and gruesome ways. It was safe to say the boys were violent. It made them who they were.

They were broken… but those broken pieces and edges of the picture they were, were the bits of them that fit together so well.

Without each other they had been a chaotic force of destruction. Single units, spiralling out of control on an unpredictable path. Then they had found one and other… Together it was far, far worse.

Between them, their tortured minds could unpick the world and watch it crash down in a burning inferno.

Sometimes, though, it was those they loved most the boys ended up scorching with their flames.

A job had gone wrong. It was neither of their faults but frustrating none the less, and without the ability to communicate the choking darkness that ate them both up inside it was bound to happen, this fight had been brewing for a week, it just needed a trigger.

The tension was at boiling point as the day crept into the dusk, the sun traveling away and the soft hum of London at night and the glow of the orange street lamps seeping in through the window, the soft purr of a city at night time heard from behind the window pane.

Sebastian Moran had never been a man who struggled with finding and pulling a trigger.

“Moran!” Jim screamed as he stormed through his flat to find the insubordinate idiot who dared to go against his rules. His very clear and concise rules.

Just take your boots off at the door. How hard was that!? Why must the man challenge him with every little passing moment? These weren’t just muddy boots this was principle. A matter of respect. This was his boss he was disrespecting! This was James Moriarty’s home and the English Colonel was daring to stomp his soiled insoles up the hallway.

Right through to the living room!

Jim followed the ‘muddy’, if it could really be defined as that, the few scuffs of polish and three leaves from a wet path and a few flakes of mud, on his wooden floor though to the lounge and glared murderously at his live in one.

“What did I tell you about your fecking boots?!” He raged, staring at the other. Sebastian had his feet up on the coffee table, still in the shoes, and was also smoking a cigarette in the house, allowing it to lazily hang from his mouth as he tilted his head to look at the livid little Irish man, simply shrugging before turning his attention back to his war movie.

Jim hauled himself across the room in no time and was soon standing obstructing the others view, having just roughly shoved Sebastian’s legs off the coffee table, nostrils flaring as he looked down on the other. “Smoking in here too, darling? If you wanted me to cut your testacies off and feed them to you for dinner you should of text, I wouldn’t have bothered to have ordered a food shop for tomorrow. I can imagine they’re going to fill you up! You certainly seem to have big enough balls!”

Sebastian was a fearless killer. He’d crawled into a drainpipe after a tiger and taken it down with nothing more than a knife, got some sexy scars for it and still nothing made him feel more alive than his boyfriend’s cold fury.

Jim needed this fight.

Sebastian needed this fight.

The job had ended in the loss of four of Jim’s men, Sebastian missing a target and ending the night with a broken nose and dripping in blood, the information they needed being destroyed and the client who’d compromised the job by blabbing his plan to some hooker he’d bought for the night dead in his car. Jim was five million down, Sebastian was injured, they’d lost some good workers and two months of perfect planning was gone because the whore had tipped off the police chief.

A spectacular mess. An unforeseen and unfortunate one. Yet, Jim and Seb couldn’t just talk it through as others would, their emotions came with vents, it could only be filled up so much before the boys came exploding out.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Sebastian growled slowly.

“Make me.” Jim snapped right back, lifting his chin challengingly, as dark eyes focused on the blonde haired man before him.

“With pleasure.” Sebastian said slowly standing to his full height of six foot seven, now towering heads above Jim, a smirk twitching onto his face as he softly blew smoke out of his mouth into Jim’s own face.

The pair stayed perfectly still for what felt like an eternity but could have only need a few moments, hearts racing, eyes burning deeply into one and other…

The sirens of a police car went speeding by the window, flashing blue and red lights along the walls, shadowing the men’s profiles.

The both suddenly moved.

Like a beautifully unscripted dance, they read each other, they knew each other and as one jerked one way the other moved the other.

As Sebastian’s strong hand came up capture Jim and throw him out of the way and Jim ducked under the thick muscular arm coming up to capture him, pushing a leg forward to collide with Sebastian’s shin.

It was stopped, as suddenly the hand that had once been holding a cigarette grabbed hold of Jim’s arm and yanked him around, so the flailing limb that had once been aiming to harm was turned away from him and send shooting pain from the other was the exact thing that meant it made Jim very easy to pirouette around.

Spinning the Irish man cursed, planting his levitated foot on the floor and steadying himself as his arm was yanked up behind him. “Fuck you, Moran.” He spat angrily.

Sebastian laughed roughly, physically he could win this fight, he was far stronger than Jim was, his tall stature and built frame giving him an incredible advantage on the small Irish one.

However, no-one said Jim Moriarty had to fight fair.

A suit covered elbow shot backwards, knocking the air from Sebastian as he grunted and let go of the arm he was twisting up behind Jim. There was a short scrabble for freedom and Jim hopped delicately over the coffee table to put room between him and the other. “That the best you got, baby?” He purred at Sebastian.

Seb smiled manically. “Oh, we both know I can make you scream.” The lewd innuendo was followed with a wink as Sebastian crushed the, now out, fag he’d dropped to the floor to manage his assault, under his boot.

“How dare you! This isn’t your house! You’re a disrespectful, incompetent idiot who deserves nothing! None of what I give you! You’re the whole reason that mission last week-” By the time Jim managed to get half the string of abuse out at the other Sebastian had leapt the coffee table and was pushing his employer back against the wall roughly.

Although they could harm one another easily there was an unspoken rule the boys shared in which they didn’t. Perhaps because they knew they could give as good as they got, or perhaps it was just because they loved each other but Jim and Seb never really hurt each other. A bit of blood from a bitten lip here and there, a few bruises where someone held someone’s hip to hard in bed but never lasting and painful damage the wouldn’t kiss better when the eruption was over.

“The best you’ve got, you whinny little bitch. Without me your whole empire would crumble to dust. I’m in your head, kitten.” Sebastian had yanked Jim’s head to the side with one hand that had curled into the man’s hair, the other large hand holding Jim’s wrists above him to the wall. “I’m alive because I know how you think. How you work. How you like it.” The sniper rolled his hips at that, finding friction with the body he was pressed against. “So don’t you dare call me shit. We both know I’m not. We both know you need me…” Seb paused, his voice dropping to a whisper as he kissed down the others jaw and neck. “Both know you want me.” He muttered against the skin, nipping the pale flesh playfully.

Straining against the wall of muscle pinning him to the wall Jim twisted his wrists to test the others grip, letting a small huff of annoyance leave his throat as the other began pressing kisses to his skin, making it heat and prickle, sending short electric shots straight through his body.

“You disappoint me. You’re just an easy lay. So easily trained. Such a pretty little guard dog to have stood at my side… but I’ve said that before. You’re not the first one, Moran you’re not the last. People disappoint me and they die. You’re a dick with a gun. Something to fuck and work for me. You mean /nothing/ to me.” Jim said as he turned his head back to Sebastian, dark eyes watching hungrily as the other snapped his head back up to those words. He was baiting him for a reaction. Pushing him for more. They both knew that.

And Seb didn’t mind giving his boss just what he wanted sometimes.

Letting his hand drop from Jim’s hair he pulled the large hunting knife he kept in his boot, defiantly not planning the interaction with his boss by purposefully pulling the trigger so they could be blow off steam, moving it sharply to press against Jim’s throat. Holding it to the others Adam’s apple.

A wide smile pulled at the corners of the others lips as he held his head still, eyes fixed on Sebastian’s, body not tensing or squirming at the feeling of the cool metal against his neck. Jim swallowed thickly, raising one eyebrow.

Slowly Sebastian dragged the knife, not leaving anything but the faint white line of the pressure up Jim’s neck and to the other’s lips. “You…” He breathed, his blood flowing quickly to his trousers, already half hard at the sight of Jim like this. “Are a fucking shit liar.”

“Maybe.” Jim said, as a tongue came out to lick along the flat of the blade now hovering just above his lips. The metallic steel now left with a wet little stripe over the engraving Jim had, had put on the flat of the knife a year ago.

Sebastian moaned at the sight of that pink little tongue licking along his favourite weapon, his mind flooding with the erotic image before him. He slowly let his hold on Jim’s wrists go, as he let his hand trail down the dark haired man’s body. Down his sides. Down his ribs. Then there was a sharp pain in his face, and the sound of a slap echoing out across the lull of the people on the news on TV. Then Sebastian was doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach, knife slipping from his grip as it was yanked away.

“Or maybe you’re just so thick you can’t tell when you’re being used.” Jim giggled manically standing over the other, knife now held in his hand, as he smirked triumphantly, his own painfully hard erection now obvious, especially from Sebastian’s angle.

Sebastian dropped to his knees, keeping his head still bowed, his long messy fringe casting a shadow over his face, hiding his smile.

Jim frowned and edged closer to the other. “Awh, giving up already, Sebby? You’re just not fun anymore. I should probably put you out of your misery now if you’re just going to roll over for me. It’s pathetic.” Jim sang, letting his hands drop lazily too his side, knife wielding hand included.

The criminals guard was down, the knife wasn’t going to kill him as soon as he made a move. Seb lunged forward again. An action that could only be described as pouncing. One hand grasped hold of Jim’s knife hand, as he pushed the other backwards, both of them toppling to the floor under Sebastian’s weight being used with such force, landing with a thud on the wooden slats.

Jim screamed, as he flailed around and kicked, but his smaller body was pinned by the man above him. “You cheated!” He protested unfairly, as he squirmed.

Sebastian wrenched the knife from the others hand and threw it across the room, looking over the other. Now pinning Jim’s legs with his own, and Jim’s hands with his. Linking their fingers together as he used his core strength to loom. “All is fair in love and war, Jimmy.” He mocked in a sing song tone.

Rolling his eyes Jim stopped moving. “I hate you.” He muttered.

“Liar.”

“Fuck off.”

“Make me.” Sebastian hummed. “But I don’t think you really want that.” Quickly Seb’s hands switched positions one slightly squeezing Jim’s neck in warning for him moving, though not applying any pressure, the other moving down to the man’s suited trousers.

Dark eyes followed Sebastian’s hand. The sniper was sitting back and painfully slowly moving his fingers to ghost over Jim’s crouch. “Moran.” He growled in warning, or was that want? Jim didn’t know, but he needed some friction.

“Ah. No. You don’t get to give the orders, sweetheart.” Sebastian cooed as he squeezed the others throat a little tighter, making Jim gasp, before he released again, just using the position of his hand to keep the little hell cat still. “Did you want something?” He asked innocently. “Maybe… this?”

With that there was hand cupping Jim’s prick, it was hard and straining against the fabric of his expensive suit. He mouth fell open into a little ‘O’ as he gasped at the much wanted attention and tried to thrust up into Sebastian’s hand.

“Then again. That can’t be what you want. I’m nothing. A disgrace. A…”

“Please.” Jim said, closing his eyes and hating himself for breaking that easily but there was pre-cum leaving from his sensitive tip, leaving a wet patch as he craved more. He knew Sebastian. Knew the quickest way to get the other to give in.

Sebastian smiled, massaging his hand in the fabric, pushing against the hard flesh he felt there. “Fuck. Fuck you’re hot. It’s hard to torture you when you know exactly what I want to hear. You’re a little shit, James Moriarty. I fucking want to kill you most of the time. I should fucking kill you, actually. Wouldn’t be that hard.” A hand coiled further around Jim’s throat but the other was just smiling.

“Y-you’d miss me.” Jim said, tongue flicking over his lips as he sucked in oxygen.

“Maybe.”

“Oh, defiantly, tiger. You’re obsessed with me. I’ve poisoned your heart.”

“And I’ve poisoned your head, Moriarty, so don’t think about fucking around with my heart or I’ll start fucking around up here.” Seb grunted, now equally as hard in his boxers as he fondled his boss, laid beneath him across the floor, trying to rut into his hand.

The hand from Jim’s throat moved up to caress Jim’s cheek, a callous thumb running over the plump red lips of the man on the floor. Jim sucked it between his mouth, letting his tongue gently roll over Sebastian’s thumb, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked masterfully on the digit, letting out a shamefully porn star like moan.

It worked on Seb. “Fuck me.” He groaned, moving his thumb in and out of Jim’s puckered lips, just enjoying the way the other looked and how skilfully his mouth worked on just a thumb.

Talking around it Jim added. “Actually, tiger, I was rather hoping it would be the other way around.”

Huffing a laugh Sebastian leaned into the other and kissed him. It wasn’t sweet and lasting. It was teeth and tongues. Possessive and demanding. A fight for domination as the man underneath him bit and licked and demanded right back.

They kissed until they were breathless. It accomplished working them up into a frenzy. The anger and the passion now fully focused on the feeling of wet tongues dancing together in one and others mouth, red lips crushing into each other only to be broken with none too soft lips biting, marking, claiming.

“Ow! You twat. I’m bleeding.” Sebastian said as he licked a tongue over his newly split bottom lip and glared down at the other, the metallic taste of blood mixing with his saliva and coting his pearly white teeth.

Hot. Jim should be more ashamed of how turned on that sight made him. “Yes, well, you taste of cigarettes.” As if that was a rational defence for biting someone. Jim smiled innocently up at Sebastian, worming his upper half free of the other, who now rested his hands either side of Jim’s head, and pushing himself onto his elbows to meet Seb and kiss the new cut on the others lips, licking gently at the split but still making Sebastian hiss with the contact.

“Sadist.”

“Ditto. Mr. I get off on people licking knives.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jim said as he moved with Sebastian pushing the other back and kissing him, as Sebastian moved too, reading Jim’s mind, and sitting back on the floor, shoulders digging into the coffee table behind him as he pulled Moriarty onto his lap. “Because it feels like you’re pretty hard from here.” Jim hummed as he ground his arse down on the stiff member below him, straddling Sebastian’s hips.

Sebastian grinned, and held Jim’s hips with bruising fingers tips as the other dry humped him, both of them breathing heavily but not supplying enough friction to get off. “We’re not bloody teenagers, Jim. We don’t need to dry hump.”

“If you don’t want this, Seb, you just had to say.” Jim tried to get up, raising himself slightly off Sebastian’s lap and stopping his movement.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sebastian growled as he brought the other back down with his harsh grip, making Jim giggle.

“Arms.” He grunted and Jim did what he was told for once, linking his arms around the back of Sebastian head, hand linking into the blonde hair, alternating between resting in it and pulling lightly on the strands while his lips went to work and leaving bites and hickeys all over Sebastian’s neck, simply for the teenagers comment.

“Legs.” The man ordered, in his colonel boom, as he placed his hands under Jim’s arse and lifted the pair of them to his feet. Jim instinctively wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s hips, never once letting his mouth stop working on littering the others skin.

As he bit sucked a hickey into Sebastian’s throat he got a harsh slap to the arse. “I have to work with that.” Sebastian complained, although now he had Jim lifted off the floor and had recalled he could access the others behind with that slap so he was busy kneading the perfect globes with his hands.

“I know. I want everyone to know you’re my bitch.” Jim teased into Sebastian’s ear.

“I was going to carry you to the bedroom.” Sebastian said, as he slammed them both against the living room wall again. “But I might just make you cry and beg here, see who the bitch is then.”

“Still you.” Jim said as he rocked his hips against Sebastian, noting the large grin on the others face as he said that. “Besides, we both know you get soooo much deeper if you’re not having to hold me up too.”

Sebastian said nothing more as he went back to attacking Jim’s lips, making short work of carrying the lighter man to the bedroom. Upon arriving throwing him not too delicately onto the oversized plush bed, watching Jim bounce with the force he’d been launched across the room. Pulling his t-shirt off, there was a sense of urgency in Sebastian’s actions now, his cock needed either Jim’s wet lips engulfing the glands or his tight hole.

Jim was perfectly content with watching Sebastian undress. The way the others stomach was taught with it’s perfect six-pack, as he pulled his shirt up, Jim could leisurely slip his shoes and socks off, plopping them on the floor.

Sebastian was already in his boxers when he eventually met Jim’s lustful eyes “If you wanted a striptease you shouldn’t have pissed me off first, Boss. Stip. Now. Or I’m ripping your expensive little suit off you and fucking you until you can’t think of your own name.” A toothy grin was on the blonde’s face as he said that.

Rolling his eyes Jim sighed, fiddling with his tie knot. “We both know you wouldn’t dare, Sebby. Ruin my clothes and you won’t be having any sex.”

Hands reached out and grabbed his ankles, yanking him forcefully down the bed, Jim’s hands grasping the covers tightly to try and ground himself in one area, yet he kept gliding along the bed to the man with the predatory look in his eyes. “Want to bet?” Sebastian growled as he loomed over the small being and promptly wrapped tight first into the white material and ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying in every direction and the soft pale chest and stomach of Jim on display.

Bright red cheeks and rage coursed through him and Jim kicked up at Sebastian, only to have his leg caught and his trousers roughly yanked down. “You’re a brute.” He encouraged, lifting his hips to aid the other.

“And you don’t want me to stop.” Seb said as he pulled off the others trousers, looking at Jim flush on the bed.

“No.”

Sebastian did actually stop at that point, worrying it perhaps hadn’t been as sexy for his boyfriend as he’d hoped and had been for him, dreading the punishment and the cold shower and hand frustratingly having to wank himself off because of the bloody Westwood. “No?”

“No! Don’t stop, you idiot! Fuck me before I find someone else!” Jim shouted back at Sebastian, sitting himself up on the end of the bed, and looking up at the other with a wicked smile.

Jim leaned himself closer to Sebastian, and dipped his fingers into Sebastian’s boxers, both men now only in their underwear, hand reaching in and stroking the hard cock it found there, thumb rubbing over the sensitive head, and smearing pre-cum along the shaft.

Seb’s knees wanted to give in as he watched Jim skilfully pleasure Sebastian with his hand.

Jim pulled it out of the others pants quickly and spat into it, pulling Sebastian’s boxers down and exposing him to the cool air of the bedroom. It wasn’t so much the cool air in contact with his penis that made Sebastian gasp as to the hand wrapping its way around his shaft and mouth capturing his head, tongue playing over the sensitive slit.

Sebastian moaned. “Fuck. Fuck… Jesus. Fuck.”

Smiling around the others head Jim began to expertly suck, and lick along the others member, rutting himself against the bed, searching for a little bit of something to ease his own torture.

Noticing this Seb groaned. Torn between a blow job and simply fucking Jim into the mattress. It wasn’t that often Moriarty willingly gave head without Seb having to beg him first.

The internal struggle made Jim smile, he moaned as he took Sebastian all the way into the back of his throat and the swallowed around the thick dick threatening to make him gag.

“Stop… Just… fuck.. Okay. Stop.” Sebastian placed a hand in Jim’s hair and made the other pull back, drool now dripping down Jim’s chin, his red lips parted, large innocent eyes looking up at Sebastian as the man’s cock, now slick standing out just an inch from that wonderfully warm and inviting hole twitched at the sudden lack of contact.

“What?” Jim said. Oh, that would do it. He could see the way Sebastian’s eyes dilated at sight before him, the breath hitching in his chest and the way the man hand to clench both fists with an effort not to just face fuck the Irish man until he came.

“You know what.” Sebastian growled as he roughly shoved three fingers into Jim’s mouth. “Suck.” He ordered and Jim complied, getting the others fingers nice and wet before they were pulled away again, saliva dripping down them.

There was a desperation to both of their actions, but trust, Jim sliding out of his boxers and crawling up the bed, on his hands and knees, while Sebastian followed after, placing himself between Jim’s spread legs.

“So beautiful.” Seb muttered as one of his fingers teased across Jim’s ring. Toying with the delicate and sensitive nerve endings there.

“We have lube, you know?” Jim muttered, the pull of pleasure in the pit of his stomach making it hard for him to truly care.

“You’re only getting this much because I can’t deal with you bitching to me about not being able to walk all week.” Sebastian said and then promptly forced a finger past the ring, Jim clenching tightly around the new invasive digit.

“Deep breath.” Seb coaxed as he free hand reached around and stoked Jim’s prick, willing him to relax. Which eventually he managed to do, the tight ring of muscle getting used to being filled with one finger, moaning as Sebastian thrust it in and out. Then a second joined it. Then a third.

By the time Sebastian was pleased enough with his assault on Jim’s prostate the little man was a babbling and begging mess, face first in the pillows before him, teetering on the edge of cumming already and hands knotted into the covers just looking for anything to ground him. “Bastard.” He groaned, his wanton hole twitching as the fingers filling him were removed. “Sebby! Noooo.” He whined indignantly wiggling his arse into the air.

“Shut-up.” Sebastian snapped, struggling to remember to spit into his hand and onto himself as he’s spend the last few minutes watching his boss fuck himself on his fingers and moan so freely.

Jim wasn’t as ready as he could have been, Sebastian was a big boy, and his prick was no exception, but it was enough and the solider couldn’t wait anymore.

Lining himself up with Jim’s hole, the man stilling under him as he felt the head of Sebastian’s cock pressing against him, the both moaned as Seb snapped his hips forward, his head slipping into the tight and wet warmth.

It hurt. At first it always did. Jim bit into the pillow stifling a moan as Sebastian slipped into him.

Just because the pair were working though some things didn’t mean they didn’t care for one and other, though, and as tempting as it was for Sebastian to push in to full length and thrust madly he wasn’t about to do that until Jim was ready.

Pushing back on the cock now filling him deeply he slowly impaled himself until he felt Sebastian’s flush against his arse. The whole action couldn’t have taken more than a minute but time slowed as Seb watched his thick cock slip in inch by inch into Jim until he was in to the hilt.

“James.” He growled lowly, waiting for the okay, his resolve slowly lessening.

“Move.” Jim hummed, hissing lightly as Sebastian pulled back to slam right back in.

His body felt alight, with each thrust from Sebastian sending electricity up through his figure, making him moan as his prostate was again hit and his breath catch in his throat.

Thrusting in and out and in and out made Sebastian grunt, there was no way he was going to last long with Jim tensing each time he hit the spot with expert accuracy.

It was rough, and loud, they didn’t need to talk to know how good it felt for one and other. Sebastian nails dug into Jim’s hips as he thrust in and the other pushed back to meet him, their bodies now with a thin layer of sweat as they fucked. Hard. Fast. Just as they needed. Building quickly. Together.

“Jim…. I’m… I…” Sebastian muttered, his hips becoming less well timed and more erratic as he readily thrust into his lover.

“No!” And like that the tight hot pressure was gone and Sebastian let out a frustrated growl. Jim scrambled forward, shaking off the nails in hips and rolling over to glare at the other. “My turn first.” He ordered. “Down.”

Sebastian could kill him. He’d been so close, right on the edge of cumming and then Jim had pulled away, let him slip out. Moving a hand to touch himself Jim slapped it away, Seb grabbing hold of the smaller wrist and clasping at it. “I was about to fucking come you little Irish prick.”

“I’ll let you cum inside me.” Jim sang in a sweet little tone that met the mirth on his face as he patted the bed.

Stiffly Seb laid down on his back, dick flush and leaking against his stomach as he looked up at Jim. At least he wouldn’t have to pull out. Maybe. The other had seemed slightly amused but this? It was worth the risk.

Gracefully climbing on top of Sebastian Jim smiled, straddling the man and grasping Sebastian at the base of his cock. Lowering himself onto the thick, pulsing member, with a silent moan of pleasure, lips hanging open as he sank all the way down, Sebastian watching thankfully to be consumed once again with the heat and pressure wrapping around his prick.

Jim was good at riding cock. He somehow managed to look masterful and in control while he frantically bounced himself up and down. His hands clawing down Sebastian chest as he looked at the freshly forming love bites and mark now over Sebastian neck and chest and the sore looking lips of the other.

“Close?” He asked as he leaned over and placed possessive kissed to Sebastian’s mouth.

The sniper nodded, hands holding onto Jim’s thighs as he watched the sexiest man alive bounce up and down on his cock somehow managing to talk and Seb couldn’t even think of a word to say.

“You know what I want to hear, tiger.” Jim purred as he moaned once more, tossing his head back and rolling his hips, slowing them down a bit, much to Sebastian’s frustration.

“Please. Please, Jim. Please. Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Nope. Other one.”

“Fuck you. Fuck. I-I…U-h-god-F-fff. Oh! Fucking hell you’re so tight and wonderful, so sexy!”

Jim smiled. “I’ll stop.” He threatened, though the both knew that wasn’t going to happen, as Sebastian moved his hand to wrap around the others member and stroke him in time with Jim’s bouncing so the other could meet him there in the share of pre climactic bliss.

Their breathing became ragged again and Jim desperately tried to keep his tempo and not shoot his load all over the others stomach, biting the inside of his cheek to try and hold himself back.

“Yours!” Sebastian shouted, the bed springs squeaking loudly as he raised his hips of the bed and thrust into Jim relentlessly.

That was enough, Jim couldn’t hold back anymore, he saw spots before his eyes as he climaxed, hands flat against Sebastian’s chest as he body went tight and his toes curled as he orgasmed shooting stings of ropey cum over the other moaning “Sebastian.” As he came.

Seb followed Jim. As always. Jim’s tight passage clenched around his cock incredibly tightly and his hips made a final thrust into the other as his balls twinge and he releases with a shameless moan, his hands grounding himself by holding onto Jim who was now lightly rocking against him, helping ride out his orgasm as best he could after his own had rocketed though him.

Both the men came down from there climax in a post orgasmic high. Jim had flopped on top of Sebastian, catching his breath, and unable to hold his own body up as he breathed deeply, a slight pain in his hips, thighs and backside now he was coming down, though there was a soft, soothing hand stroking along his back.

Sebastian lazily stroked along Jim’s back as he stared up at the ceiling, his cock still inside the other as he shifted them both to lay on the side, the floppy member popping out of Jim followed by a trail of cum that made Jim shiver.

“Jesus, tiger, how much? You do know I can’t get pregnant, right?”

“Like to give you all I got, Boss.” Sebastian chuckled as he looked at Jim, who was laid next to him on his back too now looking up at nothing, both their bodies tired. “You’re mine too, right?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. All yours.”

“S’not your fault.” Sebastian mused.

Jim rolled his eyes. “It isn’t yours either, Moran.”

“Can we just jump right to fucking next time? I can’t fucking deal with your temper tantrums.”

“Yes you can.” Jim countered.

Darkness had over thrown the room now, the dusk long since gone and the night falling over London like a blanket. The two men laid in a thin vail of sweat, hands tangled on the bed together but otherwise not touching.

“Not everything can go according to plan but I have never had to deal with that.” Jim thought aloud. Sebastian knew not to say anything at the point. “You got injured. We failed. It is not an enjoyable feeling. I can’t… when it feels like…”

“I know.” Was all the other needed to say and the both fell quite again. “Sorry about my boots.”

“No you’re not.” Jim laughed.

“No, I’m not. But would you give me a blow job in the shower because I tried to pretend I was?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I have you for that.” Sebastian said receiving a half-hearted slap to his bare chest as he chuckled.

“You owe me a suit.”

“It was out of season and not the one you wore to work this morning. You wanted that.”

“You know me so well… but there was that moment you got all worried about it, darling. It was /cute/.”

“I was hard as a rock, my brain wasn’t processing and I’d just ripped one of your precious suits off. What about you, kitten? What was that you were moaning about me being amazing when I was finger fucking you?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Sebastian rolled over and pushed Jim to face away from him before he draped his arm over the other and pulled him in, resting a his face in the crook of Jim’s neck. “Your idiot.” He mused, pulling the blankets up over them both as he curled protectively around the other.

“Urgh. Must we spoon?” Jim said, though didn’t attempt to struggle free.

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, kitten.” Sebastian hummed half asleep already, hand lightly stroking Jim’s sides as the Irish man laid staring ahead out the window into the dark of the night.

“Say it again.” Jim said simply.

Sebastian didn’t bother with words, couldn’t find the energy for them, just simply moved his hand to make to make a finger gun next to Jim’s head and pressed it in. Smiling Jim rolled over in the other’s arms, made his own gun and roughly jabbed it into Sebastian’s chest, just above his heart.

“Prick.” Sebastian muttered, and kissed sloppily on the corner of his boss’s mouth.

“Idiot.” Jim replied and rolled back over, smiling happily as he drifted off into a soft sleep just as the man did holding him in his strong arms.

It was sweet, it was unlike them, but neither of them did pillow talk, really. They didn’t do emotions. They were violent, they had foul tempers. They didn’t say I love you. They weren’t sure they could love. But Jim’s head belonged to Sebastian and Sebastian’s heart belonged to Jim. You can’t live without a heart and you can’t live without a brain and that was just how Moran and Moriarty existed. They needed one and other. The had one and other.

They were broken… but those broken pieces and edges of the picture they were, were the bits of them that fit together so well.

Somehow, they made a whole.


End file.
